Information is generally presented to a user on an electronic device, such as a wireless communication device, in a visual manner. Stated differently, information is displayed to a user via the display of the device. However, there are many instances where a user is not able to look at the display long enough to fully comprehend the information being displayed. Some electronic devices allow information on the display to be read back to the user using text-to-speech software. However, this text-to-speech option is usually slow and sometimes incomprehensible. Also, the user may need to be presented with the information in a more indiscrete and unobtrusive manner.